Pantomime
by Billie Arm
Summary: Akemi Fuyu alias of Sasuke Uchiha has had it with annoying fan girls and just wants a stress free vacation. A stress-free vaction is not what he's going to get after encountering Uzumaki Naruto! Dattebayo!


Aa, Konnichi Wa or Hillo, as I like to say. Billie Arm is here and while I am not new to , I am new to writing Naruto fics and yaoi fics. Please give me loves and support as I journey into the deep dark depths of SasuNaru! I shall never be the same!

Disclaimer: I do not, will not, or shall never own Naruto, as in the character or the series; for it is owned by the lovely, brilliant and talented Kishimoto. Kishimoto, you lucky dog!

_**Pantomime- (n) Expression of something by bodily of facial movements only. **_

Pantomime

Chapter One

"blah" actual talking in English

'blah' thoughts in English

"_blah" _talking in Japanese

'_blah' thoughts in Japanese_

Sasuke glared at the waft of smoke floating upward towards the moon, as he inhaled more smoke into his lungs .

"Stupid Itachi," he muttered as the red fiery ashes fell to the ground to be smothered into the cement by his shoe. Tonight was supposed to be his first night, in a long time mind you, of relaxation since coming off tour of the Japanese coastline, yet it seemed Itachi found it quite humorous to not inform him of this… this… juvenile event. A stupid booking with an equally idiotic, rich, money-hungry, daddy's girl. The worse of the worse. The end of the world as he knew it. A fan girl. No, Sasuke mentally scratched that out and deemed ugly and sadistic spawns of Itachi, himself, more accurate. They were to be performing at her "Timeless Twenty-First" birthday (quoted from Itachi who quoted the invitation) for the entire night for the sake of it (Sasuke's affectionate term for the bratty client) being able to say she knew the members of Pantomime and that she and "Fuyu-kun" were "tight like that" (quoted from Itachi once again, quoting the brat's father).

It was then Sasuke decided someone, the other Uchiha in the band if one needs a hint, was going to vanish and be found, later, under his (Sasuke's) bed (Le gasp! What a surprise) not moving and possibly not breathing. Wouldn't he be doing the world a favor? In fact, he would go down in history as one of the greatest to ever live and maybe, just maybe, he would be given a rare medal of honor. Now that Sasuke thought more about the sudden disappearance and murder of Uchiha Itachi , the more he liked it...

"Sasuke-chan," Itachi's voice called, breaking Sasuke's musing, which caused the glare (which had no effect) to turn from the wafting smoke to his older brother.

"Leave me alone, Itachi." Sasuke's sneer went unnoticed, causing Itachi's lips to quirk up into a quaint smile. Sasuke felt his eyebrow begin to twitch. Stupid nicknames and stupid smiles caused stupid eyebrows to twitch stupidly. 'Stupid Itachi!' Sasuke cried again mentally, as he felt the anguish caused from Itachi's over looming presence began to swallow him whole.

"Aww… lookie at wittle Sasu-chan cut his wittle wrists in his wittle portable emo corner," Kisame, Itachi's blue-faced, shark-like lackey, fan boy extraordinaire and Pantomime's drummer, taunted from his permanent place behind Itachi

"Can it fish food!" Sasuke growled, giving them his full attention, minus the cigarette, which was currently being snuffed out with his Converse-clad foot. Kisame only seemed more amused and gave Sasuke his infamous grin, before pulling out his baby voice he used often when addressing Sasuke.

"Aww… did I hurt wittle Sasu-chan's feelings?" Sasuke's eyebrow began to twitch into overdrive again. If someone (Kisame if the hint was needed) did not back off soon, that person would not have the legs to back off with. Knowing the consequences of dealing with a pissed off Sasuke with a sporadic eyebrow twitch and desiring to be punctual, Itachi placed more space between he and his little brother.

"Your little break is over now. It's time to meet the client and set up at the location of the party." With that said Itachi, Kisame in tow, disappeared around the corner, leaving Sasuke glowering at the space which once occupied the two.

"Stupid Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Rounding the corner after Itachi, Kisame let out a small whine and began to shuffle his feet, slowing down his pace to glare at the pavement. "Itachi! I just missed out on the perfect opportunity to make lil' ole Sasu-chan snap! You know I'll never get that chance again 'cause ya know as soon as the gig is over, he'll run away with his tail between his legs ,and we will never hear from him again." Itachi's pace quickened, leaving Kisame behind glaring at the pavement, until he finally stopped in front of a waiting dark vehicle.

"Kisame," he said as he opened the vehicle's door, "now is not the time. We need Sasuke-chan in a somewhat socialable mood for tonight's event ,and crabby Sasuke equals terrible performance which also equals a stain on our spotless record. We wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" He didn't bother to wait for Kisame's response as he climbed into the backseat of the vehicle and patted the seat next to him, waiting for Kisame to take the offered spot. "Besides," he added with a growing smirk, "There will always be another time and another place for making our little Sasuke-chan's life a living hell. That's the beauty of it all."

Awww… it's over. Please review and give me constructive criticism!

Loves you!!!!

~ Billie Arm~ *

P.S.: Remember to :

R. Reward

E. Eccentric

V. Vernacular Victim's

I. Inconsiderate

E. Eager

W. Wish


End file.
